Gene Belcher
Eugene "Gene" Belcher is the middle child of Bob and Linda Belcher. He is the only boy out of the three siblings. Gene is an aspiring musician and a prankster. He maintains very close relationships with both of his parents and two sisters, Tina and Louise Belcher. Gene, along with Tina, is usually a pawn in schemes set up by Louise. He attends Wagstaff School with his siblings. Personality Gene enjoys pestering everyone around him by using sound effects with either his Casio SK-5 keyboard or his megaphone. He frequently records fart sounds and uses them as sound effects and additions to his music. According to Linda, Gene takes after Bob more than he does her. In "Broadcast Wagstaff School News", he begins to dress and act like Bob when he accepts that he is destined to look like him when he gets older. Gene has a passion for flamboyant performance art and loves to tell jokes. He took the opportunity to act as a musician in the episode "Burger War" and performed at Jimmy Pesto's restaurant. Gene is highly creative and write songs in Topsy, Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl, Turkey in a Can, and The Quirkducers. In Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl, he performs a one man Die Hard show in the basement of the school. He plays the tambourine (Sexy Dance Fighting) and the guitar (The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle & Her Lover). However, in the Itty Bitty Ditty Committee, it is revealed that Gene only knows how to play in two keys. Like his father, Gene has interesting connections with inanimate objects. He befriends a talking toilet in O.T. The Outside Toilet. In "Mutiny on the Windbreaker" he develops a confused feeling for a manatee puppet. In Glued, Where's My Bob?, Linda mentions he talks to his stuffed animals. In the episode "It Snakes a Village", Gene's phobia of snakes is revealed. He translates this phobia into a brief song about the fact that he does not like snakes due to their lack of arms and legs. Gene is easily distracted and a free spirit and is identified by Linda as the "least responsible" of the three kids (Best Burger). These traits are especially highlighted in Best Burger, when Gene forgets to bring the black garlic to a burger making competition. Despite his age, Gene shows maturity in "Lil Hard Dad" when he encourages Bob to let go of an argument about a broken toy helicopter. Hobbies Gene is not particularly athletic but does play baseball in The Unnatural .Gene becomes cheer captain in Gene it On and his team competes in the regional competition. Gene enters a table-scaping competition (because it was the only non-atheletic after-school activity) in Boyz4Now and makes it to the regional competition. Although he makes it to the final round, he does not win because he fails to prepare a second table scaping display. Gene's love of fashion is highlighted in several episodes. In A River Runs Through Bob, he refuses to throw away Tina's sash because it is satin. In Tina Tailor Soldier Spy, he digs through trash to create his own fashion line. In Slumber Party, he joins the fashion show. In The Homone-iums, he asks about working in a female shoe store. Gene also loves food and generally inquires about eating in many episodes. Relationships In "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene", he dates an annoying girl named Courtney but is conflicted when he finds out that her dad also writes jingles and could help him land his career. He writes a jingle demo for her birthday party and, after seething with frustration, Gene angrily demands Courtney to "just stop breathing". As a result, Courtney faints and is hospitalized due to her congenital heart condition. He later discovers that Doug has used one of his jingles in a silent muffler commercial. Gene and Courtney partly mend their relationship in Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl when they agree to collaborate on a joint play. Once on stage, they kiss, even though it is not part of the show. In "The Gene and Courtney Show", Gene and Courtney find they have a great chemistry when they make fun of Ms. LaBonz's morning announcements. The two are chosen to do jingles for the morning announcements. They find out they like each other and briefly get together again, only to break up when their relationship interferes with their show. For the final day of their trial, Gene writes a beautiful jingle about their love. Gene denies that it was about him and Courtney. They share a Valentines day kiss. Appearance Gene has black hair and tan skin like the rest of the family. He is a little chubby. He wears a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and red All-Star Converse sneakers. When promoting the restaurant, he often wears a burger costume. In the episode "Beefsquatch", he wore a Sasquatch mask with the burger costume. In earlier episodes, Gene claims to peeing in his burger suit and follows this by saying "Wouldn't you want to buy burgers from a guy who smells like pee?" Gene also has very frequently been seen in his underwear. His nightwear consists of a light green long-sleeved top, with light green shorts, and occasionally slippers. From "Slumber Party", onwards they consist of a white top with sky blue sleeves, and sky blue shorts. In "Synchronized Swimming", he wears a girls swimsuit. He wears overalls and a red bandana. In ", he wears a purple shirt that says Jessica, one boot, and 2002 plastic glasses. He is generally perceived as overweight. According to Gene, it was an ice-cream sandwich that initiated his weight gain. Trivia *Gene is the only Belcher with visible ears. *In the episode "Moody Foodie", it is revealed Gene is uncircumcised, this is mentioned again in "Mazel-Tina" after Bob agrees to cater Tammy's Bat Mitzvah. *It is suggested that Big Bob wanted Gene to be named Bob after him like his father before him. *In the episode "My Big Fat Greek Bob", Gene reveals that he has had a secret cat living under his bed for 8 months. *In Bad Tina, Gene reveals that he has and uses a litterbox under his bed. *Gene was born late, after his due date. Linda implies his birth was difficult in Ear-sy Rider. *Gene once had a pet fish to prove he was responsible for getting a dog (but he was not, and it is implied the fish died) (Ear-Sy Rider). *Has a 28 year old albino friend named Ken, who does improvised hip-hop. It is unknown if Ken is imaginary or not. *Gene, like his father, has an allergy to lobsters. *Gene likes sand (Carpe Museum). *Calls his testicles "Two Small Coincidences." ("I Get Psy-chic Out of You") *Gene is a Sagittarius, which means his birthday is between November 23rd and December 22nd. ("O.T.: The Outside Toilet") *In Stand by Gene, Louise mentions Gene once had a concussion. *Doesn't know his own middle name because Linda won't tell him. ("Midday Run") *Unconfirmed: it hasn't been officially stated, but certain scenes lead one to believe Gene may or may not be somewhat Zoophilic to a degree- specifically his first crush being a Manatee puppet, and his (possibly joking) admiration of a chihuahua's body, to name a few instances. This could be interpreted wrong however, as later in the episode he yells "boobies!" most likely because of the Manatee puppet. *Sometimes Gene dresses as the opposite gender and enjoys doing so. One example is when he dressed up as Queen Latifah for Halloween ("Full Bars"). *In "My Fuzzy Valentine", Louise refers to Gene as "Eugene", insinuating that this may be his real name for which Gene is short. If that is the case, Gene shares his first name with his voice actor, Eugene Mirman. *In "Crawl Space", Gene had a history report and when he was called to the board, he was scolded, then sent to detention for playing his grandparents' sex sounds in front of the entire class. *Gene's favorite candy is Chunky Blast Offs, manufactured by Spratt's Sweets. ("Like Gene for Chocolate") *When Linda and Bob were drunk, they signed Gene up for ballet Best Burger. *His first spit-up was on the family sofa. Memorable quotes *"My eyes don't work, paint me a word picture." *"A fart is like a fingerprints and we have the same fingerprints!" *"We're gonna be moderately rich! I can date someone half my age: a five-and-a-half year old starlet." *"...and when you're done here, clean my litter box. And don't tell mom and dad about my litter box!" *"My grandparents are staying with us and they were both alive during Prohibition, so this is what it sounds like when they have sex in the room next to mine." *"Because I have the biggest ding-dong!" *"My petticoats are UNSPEAKABLE!" *"I'm just a girl with a dream who got tired of hearing the word no!" *"As long as we're giving order, put some clothes on! Leave something to the imagination, for God's sake!" *"I can't take all the credit! I'd like to thank this brick and Quest Love." *"What kind of bees make milk? Boobies!" *"I knew you so briefly you dead soap dog" *"No one blackmails our sister but us!" *"Let's release the lobster back into the supermarket from whence it came." *"I didn't know anyone had a boob fetish." *"We're Belchers, from the womb to the tomb!" *"Brrrrrr. I should have brought my cardigan." *"Yeah, Anuses!" *"And I can only paint the truth. The robots are coming!" *"A ninja robot fighting a vampire tape recorder in stonehenge. That's my friend Ken. He's an albino. Yeah. He's 28." *"Milk, milk, lemonade, around the corner art is made!" *"Was it obvious I don't care?" *"Well, pinch my loaf!" *"You put my baby brother in there and that was the last we saw of him! Javier Belcher, I love you! I'm serious!" * "My life is more difficult than anyone else's on the planet. And yes, I'm including starving children, so don't ask!" *"I think I have the best legs in the family, and the smoothest bottom." *"I was BORN to be a mother!" *"When I shut my eyes and cover my ears, I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with her." *"I'm Rapper/Actress Queen Latifah, from her U.N.I.T.Y phase." *"Watch out for pukers!" *"A world without a Gene is not a world I want to live in." *"Aah! Diapers!" *"Next time we do this I'm getting an epidural!" *"Circumcise me! Circumcise me!" *"Come on! If you're going to be loud, you've gotta be proud!" *"Oh, boo." *"Next time put a helmet on my sandwich! The top is askew! ASKEW!" *"Too soon!" *"I'm waiting for a fart fax." *"Soda, you made me fat, but you also made me strong." *"Boobies!" Archer version Gallery download (2).jpg|Gene and his friend, the Outside Toilet. Download (3).jpg|Gene and his keyboard. gene1.jpg|Gene in his baseball uniform. images (4).jpg|Gene in his one man play, Die Hard. images22.jpg|Gene in the burger suit. References External Links *Gne Belcher in Villains Wiki *Gene Belcher in Heroes Wiki de:Gene Belcher Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Belcher Family Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters